


Naughty or Nice

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas celebrations Gene Genie style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice

The lights were blinking cheerfully, the tinsel sparkling as if in response and the merry sounds of Christmas carols could be heard through the open window.

The large man sitting in the ratty chair had his head thrown back, long hair in disarray, hands clutching the chair's arms hard enough for blunt fingernails to be digging into the cloth. His mouth was half open and he was gasping for breath. In front of him, kneeling between open long legs, was Sam Tyler, putting his not so inconsiderable talents to work.

Brown eyes peered up at him, and there was a smirk on his face as a hand came up to carefully wipe any incriminating evidence of those beautifully red, plush looking lips. A long langorous lick of those oh so talented fingers had Gene blinking rapidly as his body jerked slightly, instinctively responding to the gleam in those uptilted eyes, even though he was thoroughly spent.

"Merry Christmas, Gene." The knowing smirk that accompanied that made Gene want to smack it off but he decided to put his energy to other uses.

"Come on up here Sammy-boy." He patted his lap. "And tell Father Christmas what you'd like for a present."

"And how does Father Christmas know if I've been naughty or nice?" This was said as Sam gracefully stood before sliding onto Gene's lap with a familiarity that betrayed the frequency with which that particular action had been performed. His bent legs resting alongside Gene's hips as he ground the rather prominent evidence of his own arousal into Gene's stomach while comfortably winding his arms around the broad shoulders.

Gene settled his hands on Sam's hips and jerked him even closer before breathing into his ear.

"Oh Sammy boy, Father Christmas knows you've been a naughty boy. A very filthy naughty boy. My very filthy naughty boy. So, tell me, what do filthy little tarts get?"

"I don't know Gene. What do they get?" The confidence in Sam's voice belied by the tremor that Gene could feel running through the smaller man's body.

"Well, why don't you be a good little boy and go put on your present and come back here. And then you'll find out," Gene couldn't hide the leer this time as he gently nudged Sam off his lap, giving the bulge in those tight trousers a loving stroke.

Sam pouted as Gene removed his hand. He was aching and the trousers that Gene had insisted he keep on wasn't helping matter at all.

Sam looked at the things on his bed. And looked back at Gene, noting the big smirk on his face and the even bigger evidence in his lap that he was recovering and fast.

And as he walked over to the bed and the pile of black leather and shiny buckles he thanked whatever it was that had landed him in 1973 with a kinky bastard as his Guv and that the kinky bastard in question was definitely more than willing and happy to cater to all of Sam's..._interests_.

-Fin-


End file.
